The Dimension Hoppers (Up for rewrite)
by Neramo
Summary: Many people know of the multiverse theory, but who fixes the multiverse when something messes up? The Dimension Hoppers that's who. We hunt gamers and anomaly's so you don't have to! I own the dimension hoppers that are not submissions. If you want to submit an OC pm me after reading my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter type:(⌐■_■) EPIC**

 **Hey guys just know this is an original concept the only thing I own here is the dimension hoppers other than peoples submissions. nothing else. pm me with oc submissions after reading my profile. Jael was submitted by TheFallenEnemy, while specter was submitted by NobleTheUnknownPrimordial. check em out. ENJOY YO STORY!**

 _Universe:_ _Highschool DxD_

 _Place: underworld outside the wedding hall_

 _Timeline: during Risers defeat._

A boy who looks to be around 14 is standing over mangled dead bodies which used to be devil guards. In his hand is a golden pocket watch encrusted with gems and crystals in a very intricate pattern. In his other hand is a tiny red saw blade which he is tossing and catching in perfect rhythm with the ticking of his stopwatch while listening on through the door. He hears on the other side " _you couldn't understand! This is for devil survival!"_

'That's my cue,' he thought to himself. He broke down the door with a sledgehammer he summoned from his pocket watch. All devils looked to him and the fight temporarily stopped. An elder devil screamed out, "How dare you interrupt this you filthy human! Guards kill hi-" his sentence was cut off as he saw the mangled piles of flesh that used to be the guards. "Ooh noticing my artwork are we? I like to call it 'They Pissed Me Off And So Are You'. I think you're jealous! Sorry but I'm here for someone specific. So you won't be joining them." He looked to the battlefield and jumped down. Riser loudly complained saying, "Another meddler?! Then he shall be burned like the rest!" The boy chuckled to himself, "Don't worry firebird. This meddlers on your side." Riser seemed to take a moment of contemplation at this but when he looked forward he asked a simple question accepting he would need the boys help however small it was. His question was, "What is your name?" The boy chuckled before answering, "You can call me Neramo Blackwood, Multiwalker of Time!"

 **Dimension Hopper database activated. Neramo Blackwood was one of the first 4 Multiwalkers along with space energy and emotion. Home universe: RWBY. Being able to mentally control unlimited sawblades along with summoning any weapon from his pocket watch he leads the Time division with Emotion being directly under him in the division. He became a Multiwalker directly before he was about to die from a gunshot to the stomach from Blake and Adam as he was a stowaway on the train they attacked, and as such harbors great hate for each. He despises most protagonists despite being one himself, along with always doing everything he can to make said protagonists lives miserable. He has master control over time and is able to override other people with Time control and is extremely fluent with his powers. Side effect of Time control Is completely grey eyes. When Gentleman was asked to describe Neramo he simply said, 'A big ball of fucked up.' Database end.**

Issie having enough waiting around charged at the boy screaming things about his bosses virginity being his, but as Issies fist was a millimeter from Neramo's face time stopped with boy opening his closed eyes which instead of their usual blood red were now a pure grey. He began moving around Issies frozen body positioning hundreds of the tiny red sawblades giving little pushes giving them a lot of momentum from being pushed in under a nano second. After positioning a thousand saw blades exactly he resumed time for everyone except Issie and the sawblades. Giving Issie the ability to think and see what's going on and feel but not the ability to move was his second action. "Huh, W-What's happening?! Why can't I move?!" Issie shouted out, while Neramo laughed maniacally. He snapped his fingers and one by one the sawblades shot forward going clear through Issie's body, yet the wounds did not bleed for Neramo did not allow his blood to move. After all the sawblades had shot through Issie and into the ground he clapped his hands and everywhere that had been pierced spurted out blood simultaneously giving Issie extreme pain and very soon after, death. All devil's present were frozen in horror except for Rias who had broke out her horrified state who started sobbing for the death of her servant. She then looked to Neramo in pure rage as she screamed "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Neramo let out a chuckle before replying, "Simple, little Rias. I did this for one reason. I. Don't. Like. You." He spoke slowly with his voice full of hate. "YOU BASTARD!" A woman cried from the stands. Neramo looked to the woman and saw a busty black haired girl charging her hands with electricity. Neramo let out a long drawn out sigh and waited for the lightning to be as close as Issie's fist was until once again repeating what he did to Issie only this time he left before anyone else could make a foolish decision. 'Man that put me in a reeeaaally good mood. Maybe I won't ruin anymore heroes lives. Ah Gotta love sandbox universes.' **Dimension Hopper database activated.**

 **Sandbox universe: one of the four universe types, sandbox universes are like save files in a game being able to be completely reset and started from any point. These universes are completely meant for Multiwalkers entertainment and training. Database end.**

Neramo then walked through a large yellow tunnel made of energy, which seemed to go on infinitely.

"Did you really have to be so brutal that time?" A light green skinned woman wearing a rather revealing lab coat with spiked up tree bark instead of hair and her arms and legs were covered in bark as well, asked Neramo who was sitting next to her against a wall in a warehouse, "You know it has no consequence as long as I'm in a sandbox universe." The green skinned woman sighed, "You know that's not what I meant. I know sandbox universes just forget any action a Multiwalker has made but why do you always kill the protagonist of the universes?" Neramo gave a little chuckle at this, "Three reasons actually. One: they're the ones that call me a kid. Two: I don't like the ways certain ones go about things. Three: I don't like them." The woman then gave him a deadpan stare, "You do realize they call you a kid because you look like one right?" Neramo let out long groan as he he rubbed his head, "It's not my fault we all become immortal when we accept the job! It just so happens I was fourteen when Gentleman came to recruit me Trina!" **Dimension Hopper database activated.**

 **Trina Entara: Multiwalker of Plants. Home universe: One piece. While her element may seem weak she is actually very versatile, being able to accelerate growth of plants and make any plant grow anywhere including sentient plants and is able to augment her senses with this ability. She is under the Time division and hates eco-terrorists. She was made a Multiwalker by Neramo after she was defending the forest she lived in from a corrupt empire. Database end.**

"Hey you two lovers break it up! The boss wants to see you Neramo!" Those being spoken too both blushed but not because it was false. It was because it was true but supposed to be a secret. "Alright, alright I'm moving. See ya later Trina." Neramo called back walking away. Trina sighed and gave a small wave goodbye while walking into one of the many portals lining the warehouse.

Later in a rather fancy office a small green orb of light is seen hovering over a desk. down on the ground four men are seen. One is Neramo but the other three are unknown. These men are, Jonathan Fulcrum, **Dimension Hopper database activated. Jonathan Fulcrum's element is space. Home universe: Akame ga kill. Being one of the first Mutiwalkers he is extremely powerful using his mastery of space to cause stars to align giving him and his team extreme buffs such as superhuman speed or strength. He has an intense rivalry with Neramo as he supports Protagonists no matter how they do things (excluding Akame for personal reasons) as opposed to Neramo hating all protagonists save for a select few. Energy is directly under Jonathan in the space division. He was made a Multiwalker after being cut by Akame's blade Murasame. Database end.**

The next is Jael Reyes, **Dimension Hopper database activated. Name: Jael "Fallen" Reyes**

 **Power: Negative Energy and Shadows**

 **Home Universe: Sector 8F3 Neotopia (Deceased Sector)**

 **Joined: 1/21/17 6:40 PM, recruited by DJI CEO codename "Neramo" after joint operation AKA "Red Maiden" for exceptional results in the field of battle against the hoards of the multi-planet species named "Stalkers" who attacked DJI headquarters in 2503 in the planet called Typhon of the Neotopia universe. With no home to return to after the destruction of home universe Neotopia during Red Maiden, Agent Reyes joins DJI to prevent genocides like The Great Fall (See personality bio for further details) from ever occurring again.**

 **Division: 6-4 Space Walkers**

 **Personality: Before The Great Fall, destruction of Sector 8F3 "Neotopia", Agent Reyes was a field medic of the Typhon Space Marines. Intelligent, charming, and humorous are the few words used to described Agent Reyes by his fellow comrades of the 104th Shock Trooper Company. He was a comforting person who used own charm to calm patients while tending to their wounds in the heat of battle, even going as far as cracking jokes to assures his patients of their survival while under fire. During the raid of the DJI Headquarters on Typhon, the 104th Shock Trooper Company is capture by Stalker forces and used as test subjects in their genetic enhancing tests called "Phantom Projects" Agent Reyes is one of the few who were selected for the tests, the tests were a success and Agent Reyes gained the ability of using shadows. Then he was forced to fight and kill the remaining members of the 104th Shock Trooper Company to test out his new abilities. Controlled by his rage and power, he killed his comrades, brothers and sisters, without a second thought. When he was done, he realized what he had done and vowed to destroy the stalkers for what they did to him and his comrades. Surprisingly, the negative feelings of his guilt and pain fueled him with power, which he used to eliminate the everyone inside the Stalker laboratory and all traces of the Phantom Projects. Before Agent Reyes could blow up to laboratory, CEO of DJI "Neramo" infiltrated the base and found Agent Reyes in the command room of the base with bombs scattered across the room and the all over the lab, all connected to a detonator in Reyes' hand. He convinced Reyes to stand down after a heated battle then the two escaped the lab and left the planet before Typhon exploded from the inside out due to the Stalker's secret weapon, The Doomsday. From there on out, Agent Reyes vowed to prevent any events to occur again on his watch. Becoming cold hearted and distant toward others, Reyes has changed dramatically from The Great Fall, Silent, rude, and creepy are a few words used to describe Agent Reyes from his fellow walkers, but he does show protectiveness toward his own teammates, going so far as to taking life threatening blows to protect his teammates and bring them home from a long day of battle. He is also known for his psychotic rage once he snaps in battle, letting his rage determine his actions, marking everyone as an enemy to kill, but this state of mind is rarely met for Agent Reyes has never gotten to the state of mind in quite some time.**

 **Fighting Style: Agent Reyes may of been brain washed by the Stalkers in 2503, but he still recalls and uses his techniques he used in the Typhon Marines as a field medic. He acts as the squad's field medic, on special occasions, a long range sharpshooter. Due to the event of The Great Fall, Agent Reyes now uses shadows and negative energy in the area to his advantage. On top of standard combat as a soldier, he uses shadows to conceal himself while fleeing or infiltrating into high security zones. He doesn't use as his shadows for his offense, but as defense and support. He can blind his enemies by covering the battlefield in darkness, giving him and his teammates the opportunity to attack their enemies. As for the negative energy, if anyone feels negative emotion like fear, pain, stress, and or rage on the battlefield. Agent Reyes' attributes increase into abnormal levels. Senses are sharpened and Agent Reyes becomes a deadly force. At small amounts, he can control his rage for a more productive manner, but if multiple people in one area feel these emotions with Agent Reyes around, he will snap into his berserker mode. This mode he resorts to hand to hand combat in a savage like state where he bashes anything to death, using his hands to decimate his enemies. The only three ways of stopping him is to beat him into an unconscious state or killing him, the last way to stop him is to wait till he calms down, which will only vary over how much negative energy he has store up. Due to the experience with this power, each day Agent Reyes increases his tolerance to his berserker mode. As a soldier, Agent Reyes is an exceptional support unit and offensive unit in his berserker mode, just don't make him angry, for he is unrelenting as an enemy. File End.**

And the final man is Spectre. **Dimension Hopper database activated. Name: Specter (Real name is classified by Gentleman.)**

 **Element: Shadows**

 **Home Universe: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **How He Became A Multiwalker: Specter was once a son of Hades, however, because of his godly genes monsters attacked him and his mother on a daily basis and it was only with luck that they managed to survive for so long. All that changes when a Manticore finally hunts them down, killing his mother and putting Specter on Death's Door. However, time stops around him, and the three fates appear, giving him another chance of life with extraordinary powers to walk the Multiverse. Thus, he became a Multiwalker, gaining experience, weapons, and new skills across the universes.**

 **Division: Space**

 **Personality: Specter is all gloom and doom, he has a cynical point of view on everything and to make things worse, he's a pessimist. (Probably the genes of Hades)**

 **Fighting Style: While Specter used melee weaponry as his main form of attack, he quickly learned the hard way not to bring a sword to a gunfight with the scars to prove it. Thanks to his time in the Star Wars universe he had managed to acquire a Mandalorian Saber and a Jedi Lightsaber, he dual wields both of them and deflects gunfire with deadly efficiency. He's not afraid to use his own shadow powers to his benefit, but only for ranged combat and to retrieve his own swords, he'd much rather stick to his more... Physical weaponry.**

These four men were called here by the orb above the desk. The orb can take a physical form but only outside the dimension it is in. This orb is simply known as the Gentleman. **Dimension Hopper database activated. Little is known about Gentleman other than it is the founder of the Dimension Hoppers. The only person who has Gentleman's physical form is Neramo being the first Multiwalker. Gentleman's physical form has no one element so he is simply called the Multiwalker of Dimensions. Should something big enough happen as to where Gentleman himself has to intervene God have mercy on the multiverse. Database end.**

An ethereal voice came from the orb seeming to be thousands of people talking at once. " _You four have been called here for a specific mission. In an alternate universe Of the Akame Ga Kill universe an anomaly has been known to change the way of the war. In this universe the empire wins but Minister Honest is killed in the revolutions attack. This anomaly will cause the revolution to win, and if this happens the multiverse will slowly be corrupted until the anomaly is fixed."_ Neramo who was standing with his arms crossed looked to the orb, "This seems minor. Why are there four of us going?" The orb pulsated slightly, as if it was chuckling, " _Think of this as a way to_

 _increase productivity in the Corporation. We all need to be in peak performance, I detect something big will happen soon."_ Neramo then shut up. If Gentleman says something's gonna happen, something will happen. "Then what are we sitting around for! Let's get out there!" Jael yelled. " _Patience Jael. I need to give you your disguises. We can't have these people knowing about Dimension Hoppers now can we? If they did, we'd have to kill them! And just in case you might get reinforcements."_ Specter then gave a dry singular laugh, "We'll probably just kill the good guys along with the anomaly." Neramo made fingers guns and clicked his tongue, "Got that right spoopy." Specter was clearly peeved about the nickname but wasn't willing to speak up. " _Now for your disguises. You are all going to pose as mercenaries with teigu's. Neramo your teigu will be your stopwatch, Jon your warhammer will pose as your teigu, Specter your teigu's will be your lightsaber and mandalorian saber, and Jael your teigu shall be like Easdeaths with the whole drink thing. Your clothes will remain the same. Also before you ask I put two shadow Multiwalkers on this team is because you two have grown cold to your coworkers. In this case two shadows_ _ **will**_ _make a light."_ All four men present bowed in respect and left to the designated portal.

As soon as the four left the room Jon and Neramo began arguing again. They were currently arguing about "-Dude you literally slept with the sun!" Said multiwalker was walking by and promptly turned around blushing furiously. Jon gave his reply rather soon, "Same with you and the moon!" Neramo looked away but saw a girl who was his age sitting on box who gave a small flirtatious wave to him as he nervously returned it. He then turned around in a rage and yelled back, "At least we were both sober when we did it!" Jon smiled viciously, "At least I don't need to show my I.D. Whenever I buy a drink." Specter then intervened, "Both of you shut the hell up!" They still glared at each other but quieted down nonetheless.

 _Universe: Akame ga kill (alternate universe.)_

 _Timeline: Formation of Jaegers._

 _Location: city slums._

When they arrived at an open portal Jael walked forward and entered the coordinates wordlessly. The four men stepped into the portal with all seriousness in their faces. This is because they are well aware that the anomaly may be anything. A child, an old man, maybe even a bedridden woman with child. But they will still have to kill them. When the portal ended they were in a alleyway in the slums. Jon immediately spoke up, "When it comes time to kill night raid, Akame is mine. Are we clear?" Neramo nodded, "Personal grudges are not something I mess around with." The resident shadows understood and simply nodded agreeing with Neramo's statement. "Good, now let's get to the palace." They all nodded and went on their way to the place of interest.

When they got to the gate a guard stopped them. "What is your business here, mercenaries?" Specter nodded and spoke to the guard in the most polite way possible not wanting to have a fight already, "Sir we are here to have an audience with the emperor, to offer our services." The guard nodded and rubbed his fingers together in a 'give me money' kinda way. Just as Jael was about to cuss him out, Jon handed him ten gold pieces while nodding to Neramo. "Heh have a fine day mercenaries." The guard stuffed the gold pieces in his pocket and walked off to confront another civilian. Jon looked to Neramo expectantly, and Neramo pulled a wallet out of nowhere along with the ten gold pieces that were supposedly given to the guard. "Heh sucker should have watched his pockets not ours." He handed the two items to Jon and they continued into the palace.

When they came to the large throne room doors the elite guards stopped and escorted them in making sure they didn't assault the emperor or the minister. The four men bowed to the emperor in fake reverence. "What is your business with the emperor gentlemen?" The fat man in a white tuxedo asked the four Multiwalkers. Jon was the one who replied, "My two friends and I along with my younger brother have come to offer our services to the task force in charge of killing night raid." The minister scoffs, "What can three mercenaries and a child do against teigu wielders?" Jon spoke quickly, "Sir we bear our own teigu's." The minister was slightly intrigued but refused nonetheless, "Even so Esdeath is the one who decides who is on the jaegers." Jon was about to protest but someone interrupted, "Well here I am so why not let them try to prove themselves?" All present looked to the voice and saw Esdeath herself standing in a doorway. "Well ma'am how do we prove ourselves to you?" She took a moment to contemplate. She snapped her fingers and said, "I will need to fight one of you." Jon decided to question her, "Which of us do you wish to fight?" She stepped over to the four men and motioned for them to rise and line up which they did. She then walked back and forth looking them over. She stopped in front of Neramo, "You. The weakest link of your team must have my standards met." Neramo pressed his thumb against his chest in a kind of 'who me' gesture. "Yes, you. I noticed you never opened your eyes while you were here. Open them." Complying with Esdeaths command Neramo opened his eyes once again revealing completely grey eyes, sclera and all. Esdeath raised a brow at this, "You're… blind?" Neramo lied through his teeth, "Yep, blinder than a bat." Esdeath let out a chuckle, "You are the youngest here along with being blind and yet you insist on being here, and most likely holding your team back. Fool." Neramo visibly bristled at this but simply asked, "Where are we gonna fight then?" Esdeath then walked away from him until she was in front of Jon, "I have changed my mind. I will fight you. Come this way to the courtyard."

Standing in a courtyard the two opponents squared each other up. Jon began asking what the rules where, "Teigu's or not?" Esdeath nodded, "Teigu's are acceptable." Jon then asked, "To the death or till one of us yields?" Esdeath unsheathed her rapier as she said, "Till you yield." Jon scoffed under his breath. "Not gonna happen lady."

Esdeath dashed forward with her rapier attempting to impale Jon, but he dodged to the right and countered with his large gold and white warhammer. Esdeath turned and thrusted forward failing once again to impale her opponent as he jumped and balanced on her blade as she faltered from the weight of him on her blade. Jon kicked Esdeath in the face and backflipped off the blade before she could retaliate. "ENOUGH HOLDING BACK." Esdeath yelled in frustration. Lifting her hand to the sky an extremely large ball of ice formed above the clouds and began falling at a fast rate towards the embodiment of space. Jon countered with his own hand being raised as he yelled "NOTHING ESCAPES THE PULL!" As Jon said this he reached down and picked up a pebble and threw it at the large ball of ice but what no one could see is that it was shrinking immeasurably until a giant black circle appeared and sucked the ice ball into it and disappeared after the ice ball was gone. Esdeath dropped her hand and smiled, "Very well. You've proved yourselves. Welcome to the jaegers." Jon himself smiled and walked to her offering his hand. She took it gladly and shook it. "The first meeting is in three days I expect all of you to be there." Specter finally got a chance to speak. "We will ma'am" she gave a nod as she walked away. Neramo's eyes changed back to their usual crimson as Jon walked to the others and raised his hand for a high five, "Slap my hand." Jael simply flicked his forehead, "Put your damn hand down." Specter began walking away, "Come on guys I got us our hotel rooms.

The hotel was nothing special but looked rather quaint and family friendly. Neramo and Jon had argued half the way here about whether or not they should kill tatsumi when they see him in the jagers as his living will make their job harder with Jon winning out in the end agreeing to wait until they meet in battle. Once they were in the hotel the owner of the hotel's daughter had stricken up a conversation with specter while Jon and Neramo had a drinking contest. Jael went straight to his room not wanting to socialize. "Come on! Down it! Down it!" The patrons sitting at the bar were each placing bets at who would win. Both Jon and Neramo fell over drunk after their fifteenth drinks.

Most festivities went silent when a group of guards walked in with a big muscly one in front. The lead guard walked up to the desk and slammed his hand down on it startling the old man in charge. "Where's that protection money Arnold?!" The old man fumbled under the desk until Jael kicked down his door from upstairs and stalked down the stairs until he was directly in front of the lead guard. He pointed one of his fingers accusingly at him, "Get. out. now." The lead guard laughed at the slightly shorter man, "What are you gonna do? Tell the authorities? We are the authorities!" All the guards laughed at his until Specter joined Jael. "Not anymore you're not. Us two and those drunk people at the desk over there work directly under Esdeath, so unless you want to lose your job I suggest you leave and don't come back." The lead guard looked furious but left after spitting directly in front of Jael and Specter. "T-thank you sirs! Those men have been taxing us extra for months now. Once you're gone though I'm not sure what'll stop them from attacking us anyways." Jael and specter seemed sorry for the old man. Jael suddenly snapped his fingers, and ran over to the back room.

Returning Jael had a small wooden sign in his hands as he ran outside. Jael hammered the sign directly in front of the store and written on the sign it said 'under protection of the jaegers'. Jael and specter felt they did enough and walked back inside picking Neramo and Jon to drop them off on their beds for the night.

 _Three days later._

"Wake your asses up! It's 8 o'clock dumbasses!" Jael can be heard and seen banging on his teammates doors. Specter walked out of his room with little sleep in his eyes with Neramo and Jon following suit. Jon immediately took charge, "Come on then! We got a long day ahead of us! Neramo can you slow down time for everyone but you so your can get us there faster?" Neramo mock saluted and immediately became a blur as he picked up the three men and began speeding towards the palaces meeting room.

A man with blue spiky hair and mostly blue attire is seen walking through the hall of the palace. He notices a sign that more or less tells him where the meeting room is. Entering the room he sees two people sitting around a rather large table. One is a rather large man wearing a white cloth mask that covers his head with two goggle holes along with a gas mask mouth. Seeing this he immediately left and looked at the sign and saw it was in fact the correct room. Walking back in he takes a seat and looks at the second person in the room. The second person in the room is a girl with black hair and red eyes with mainly black attire. He waves his hand and she pulls a bag of food she was holding closer to her as she gave him a glare. He slams his head on the table thinking he was working with nothing but weirdos but four people walk in soon after that. These people are Esdeath, Seryu, Tatsumi and Dr. Stylish.

Esdeath looked around the room and raised a brow, "Huh where are the mercenaries?" Just as she said this a blur boomed through the room and in it's trail is the four said men sitting down. Neramo had his eyes opened in all their fully grey glory glaring at Tatsumi's general direction. "We're here." They spoke all at once. Esdeath nodded, "Very good. You have all been called here as a task force to hunt down and kill night raid. Now if I may have your attention we need to know what your respective teigu's are." All except Tatsumi and stood and got in a line. Seryu standing at the front spoke first, "Koro is my teigu!" A little white dog barked at her side. Bols the man in the mask went next, "Rubicante." Wave the boy in blue spoke next, "Mastema." Kurome then simply showed hers expecting Esdeath to recognize it as Esdeath gave a hum of recognition. Esdeath looked to the four men starting with Jon as he held out a large golden hammer with white gems encrusting it's handle saying a name he just came up with, "Locus" Specter was next with his twin sabers, "Sequetur" then Jael spoke the name of his black and red ballista sniper rifle, "Caputiaculat" and finally Neramo and his pocketwatch, "Insaniam." All those that stood sat back down as Esdeath explained their first mission, "Our first mission is to destroy a bandit outpost outside city limits. It will happen tonight, are we clear?" All those present nodded save tatsumi.

Standing over a cliff the Jaegers are looking upon not one but two bandit encampments. "Strange the intel said there was only one. Very well, mercenaries! All of you besides Neramo and Jael will deal with the second encampment while the rest of the Jaegers except me and tatsumi will deal with the first." Those addressed nodded as Esdeath sat with Tatsumi on the cliff overlooking the soon to be battle ground as Jael ran to a nearby rock to shoot with his rifle from. Tatsumi clearly did not like being so close to Esdeath but had to cope.

Halfway through the fight Tatsumi averted his gaze to the camp where the two mercenaries went and saw a horrific sight. He saw bandits bisected with their wounds cauterized, along with some people who looked like they had imploded with large chunks taken out of the ground with scorch marks everywhere along with some bandits having their heads clearly blown off. He saw the two of the perpetrators walking away but as they left the gate an assassin attempted to get the drop on them but before he could sink his knife in their backs he saw the bandits head blown clean off. He heard Jael speak under his breath, "Headshot." Tatsumi then looked behind him and saw Neramo directly behind him holding an envelope out to him. He pushed the envelope into Tatsumi's hands while telling him with barely concealed hatred and animosity, "Me and the others made these, there's a handwritten message on each of them." Tatsumi took the envelope and silently thanked him. When he looked back he saw the rest of one of the bandit fortresses burning and the other imploding on itself.

After Walking back to the palace Tatsumi immediately left for his room while the Jaegers walked into the next room. Esdeath lined the Jaegers up and began to ask them a question, "I am trying to gain the heart of Tatsumi but don't know how. Are any of you in a relationship?" The three most surprising people raised their hands. Specter, Neramo, and Bols. After Bols had given his advice and description of his lover Esdeath looked to Neramo and Specter. Neramo went first as he pulled a picture out of him and Trina sitting on a crate together. Esdeath then asked "So what advice do you give me?" Neramo held his hands together and to his chest while he took a deep breath and as he chopped his hands downward said one word. "Smash." While the three other mercenaries were holding back from breaking out laughing Esdeath looked to specter expecting him to go next. He explained the relationship he had pre-Multiwalker-ism and then gave his advice, "There have to be compromises on both sides. No one side can or should change completely." Esdeath nodded and motioned for those present to leave.

The next few days were rather unremarkable save for Tatsumi escaping Esdeath. Said boy is seen in a room with four others. One is a green haired boy with red aviator goggles in a green coat. The next is a blonde in revealing outfit. Then a pink haired girl in a pink dress who has trundere written all over her. The final is a girl wearing orange with a pink briefcase. A woman with black hair and red eyes walked in the room and as she did another woman followed her with silver hair and an eyepatch. As the seven sir in the room Tatsumi remembers something. "Wait guys! One of the Jaegers gave me this envelope." He pulled out an envelope with a wax seal in the shape of a clock face. "As he opened it there was a picture of each of the mercenaries with illegible words written on it. "Who are these?" The blonde one asks. Tatsumi replied rather quickly, "These are four mercenaries in the Jaegers. That's the one who gave me it." Tatsumi spoke as he pointed to a picture of Neramo smiling rather bitterly. "Is that kid blind?" Tatsumi nodded to the pink haired girl, "Yep kids blinder than a bat. Kids the younger brother of this one." He said as he pointed to a picture of Jon. Akame simply stared at the picture but then shaking lay pointed at it. "That man, I-I killed him! How is he still alive?! Murasame landed a solid hit on him!" Akame was having what seemed like a simple questioning moment but for the ones who knew her this was a full on panic attack. The blonde one looked very surprised, "Wait you cut that guy with murasame!?" Akame then noticed something else. "And the handwritten words on these aren't normal words! They're a type of code my assassination team used! This one says 'I will find you'" she says pointing to the picture of specter. She then pointed to Jael, "this one says 'and I will kill you'" she then pointed to Neramo's picture. "Then 'because I am'" she finally looked to Jon's picture and simply said the phrase it said.

" **Still Alive."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter type: ~~~~~~~[]=¤ԅ(ˊᗜˋ* )** **੭** **COMBAT**

 **It's your old pal Nerry with another chapter! This one is shorter than the other because less Database entries. Also hey guys if you want to make stories about your own Dimension Hoppers just give appropriate credit, and I'll be fine with it. You have to ask the person who submitted the character if you want to use someone else's character. Shirokami was submitted** **Raygha Raikouga. Check em out. ENJOY YO STORY!**

Neramo, Jon, Specter, and Jael are see walking down a street crowded with people. They were currently on their way to the palace after a few days of packing up as all Jaegers were required to move into the palace. Neramo moved closer to Jon and whispered in his ear. "Do you think that scare trick we did with the pictures worked?" Jon shook his head and looked forward whispering through the side of his mouth, "Probably gave them a good scare but nothing that'll make them panic. They probably think they can kill us like they have everyone else." Neramo nodded thinking that is something they would think.

When they entered the room the Jaegers were meeting in after unpacking they saw the other Jaegers all eating. In Between each Jaeger was an empty seat presumably for the four Multiwalkers. Each of them took a seat and looked at the food before them. It looked like a stew with pork and vegetables in it. Jael silently took a spoon began to eat it, while the other three followed suit. The three paused and suddenly began furiously eating the food before them while Jael kept his steady pace.

"I see you all like Bols's cooking." The four Multiwalkers look to the source of the voice and see Esdeath at the head of the table. Jael simply nodded and returned to eating, while the other three all gave two thumbs up, save for Specter who happened to only put one thumb sideways. As the three returned to eating Neramo's pocket started buzzing. "Uh may I be excused for a moment?" Esdeath replied without looking at him, "You may." As Neramo left he went into the next room.

When Neramo entered the room he took out a small orange stone and gave it a small toss. It suddenly flowed green as it took an appearance similar to Gentleman. Gentleman's thousand people voice spoke from it.

" _Neramo I trust the mission is going well?"_

"Yes sir"

" _Good, but I'm afraid I'm adding a new person to your little team. You remember Shirokami right? After all you are the one who recruited her."_ **Dimension Jumper database activated.**

 **Name: Shirokami, (True Name) No. 10**

 **Element: Conceptual destructor. One of the pinnacles of power being just below the first four Multiwalkers, along with Reality Warping and Toon Force. Able to cut and severe abstract concept such as long distance communication and even contract from god. Able to cut through any concept such as dead to make some one immortal and cut concept of life to make her opponent die by severing his life force from life itself. And ridiculously, she can even cut concept of emotion and even concept of eat so her opponent cannot eat for the rest of their life.**

 **The drawback of this power are she can only do it at one person at all time. she can't cut other people before 1 hour has passed. She has the capability to severe the concept of universe itself. but she will have massive headache that could potentially kill her.**

 **Home Universe: Cthulhu Mythos**

 **How you become Multiwalker: Born from father of fallen and human mother. Shirokami is Hybrid fallen and human. But she doesn't know her parent back there. Until she knows the truth that Her parents fighting Cosmic god known as the Outer god Nyarlathotep. Her mother being a bearer of power to erase any supernatural power by just near it and her father being former one of the general oh heaven said to be on par with michael.**

 **Her world almost destroyed by Outer god Nyarlathotep. Shirokami who once just an orphan now finally realise she is not a normal human after Nyarlathotep sending his minion to kill her in kitchen while she is still cooking named "Haunter of the Dark" and accidentally activated her power and her fallen form to cut through concept of Haunter of dark 'Exist' and erased him from existence with her kitchen knife.**

 **With her power, she try to destroy Nyarlathotep. but to no avail. Nyarlathotep is an Outer god. The one who is transcendent over time and space. as such, he doesn't have concepts. Shirokami, seeing there is no chance in defeating him run to another dimension by cutting concept of 'boundary' and run from him.**

 **Even Nyarla needs times to travel between world. but due to her cutting concept of universe. She got massive headache and almost killed. But Neramo saves her and retrieves her when she is stuck in the boundary between dimensions.**

 **Personality: Shy, very Shy and a bit clumsy. caring but also stern when the others are just playing around and sometimes tries to scold them, but even her scolding is cute and not threatening at all. but she is evil to those who want to mess with her and her friends especially Nyarlathotep who still looking for her.**

 **Division: Time**

 **Fight Style: Very weak in terms of Physical strength, but stronger than normal humans due to her fallen traits. She always has her kitchen knife to cut her opponent concepts. she doesn't even need to touch or slash her opponent directly. just a slash from afar is enough. She is weak at close range combat.**

"Yeah I remember her. But why are you putting her on our team?" The orb pulsed a bit. " _She really looks up to you because you saved her, so I thought it might be good for her moral to be on your team."_ Neramo sighed in understanding. "Wait how are we supposed to explain what she's doing here?" the orb glowed brighter for some reason, " _Already taken care of. The Jaegers will think she already proved herself. So Night raid will not know of her but you will."_ Neramo then sighed in relief thinking he was going to have to explain what she was doing here.

"Alright then. Send her in." Gentleman complied and the orb set off a blinding flash and when it died down a girl with black angel wings stood there. This girl was heterochromic with one eye being a light red and the other being grey, and was wearing a white dress with a large white bow below her neck. She had white hair with four long pigtails going down to her back. She had a sweet small smile on her face and spoke sweetly with an Indonesian accent.

"It's been a long time Nera! How have you been lately?" Neramo walked forward and whispered something in her ear. She then blushes furiously and smacks him while flattening the upskirt she received during her teleportation. Laughing Neramo clapped his hand on her back and escorted her back to the dining hall.

"Welcome back, I hope nothing… indecent happened while you were away." Neramo smiled sheepishly remembering his… view. Shirokami blushed slightly while looking away. "Nah nothing much." Esdeath nodded and stood up. "Very good. We have a new mission. We have received intel that the leader of night raid will be riding a carriage to a revolutionary encampment, along with when she is doing it. So we will set up an ambush for her." Everyone present took on a determined face knowing there will be a fight.

Walking through a valley the 5 mercenaries and the Jaegers except for Esdeath who was currently attacking Najenda, were attempting to find the place of which their intel told them. Shirokami who was in the middle of the pack spoke up, "Do you think the intel was fake? What if we're running into a trap." Wave who was in front looked back at her and shook his head. "We just have to trust it."

After a few more hours of walking they came to a large dust bowl. Suddenly Tatsumi in the Incursio Armor jumped out from somewhere aiming for Kurome, but Wave jumped in front of her taking the hit causing him to fly very far away.

The 5 mercenaries who happened to know about this being an ambush had to feign surprise. Specter got out his sabers and got in a combat stance while yelling, "Shit! We should've known this was a trap!" The other Multiwalkers got into their own combat stances.

Jael took out at five-seven and got in a modified Kung fu style. Shirokami got out her kitchen knife and held it in front of her determinedly. Akame and Leone got out of cover and got ready to attack them. But then someone not supposed to be there showed up. Sheele was there with her scissors, Exctase, along with Mine in some high ground. The Multiwalkers then identified them as their targets for this fight.

"Jon you and specter handle Sheele. She is in no case to escape alive. Me and Jael will handle Mine. Shirokami, I want you to be our support." All Multiwalkers nodded and all charged off in the direction they were meant to go, except for Neramo and Shirokami. Neramo took out of one his pockets a grenade sized blue cylinder and threw it at Shirokami's back. Instead of blowing up, it stuck to her back as it deployed a strange blue force field which was deployed just in time as one of Mine's shots bounced off of it.

Jael dived behind a large rock putting away his five-seven realizing this was a long range battle. He aimed Caputiaculat over the side of the rock and narrowly missed Mine's head. He quickly moves back behind the rock as a shot hit his cover.

Over in the other side of the battlefield, Jon and Specter are combatting Sheele. Sheele lashed out at Specter who dodged under her scissors and countered with his own sabers which Sheele barely dodged but as she looked up she saw Jon jumping at her with his hammer above his head, swinging it down. She barely sidesteps it and attempts to cut Jon with Exctase, except Jon allows his bodie to be thrown by the weight of his hammer as he lands opposite his hammer. Sheele looks down and looks upon the last thing she'll ever see. The mandalorian saber winging upwards between her legs. (Swiggity swooty.)

Over with Mine she is currently firing upon Jael's cover but is failing miserably. She is having very angry thoughts. 'The hell? Why aren't pumpkins bullets piercing that stupid rock!' Little does she know, Shirokami is destroying Pumpkins concept of 'piercing'. She ducks back behind her tree cover, but sees the one thing no one would ever want to see. Neramo with hundreds of sawblades behind him. Mine quickly dived out of the way but this would be the last thing she ever did, as she rolled directly into Jael's scope. The last Mine heard was a resounding bang.

The other fights were going the way they were supposed to, with Bols self destructing Rubicante, and running off. However when he reached the little girl with pink hair, who was Chelsea in disguise, he remembered the thing Neramo told him earlier.

' _Hey, if you come across a little girl with a scraped leg, I want you to do something for me. You have to promise alright? Good. I want you to kill her.'_

Bols with a heavy heart knew he shouldn't have promised before he knew what he was being asked to do but nonetheless pulled out a handheld flamethrower and burned the girl to a crisp. All sense of guilt however, washed away as the girl morphed into an adult woman with orange hair. Bols then realized Neramo had inadvertently saved him. He picked up the woman's pink briefcase and claimed it as his tiegu after a mental battle with it.

Off with Kurome, who was walking through a forest without Chelsea to impede her she simply kept walking back to the capital until she found Wave. The two walked back to the capital without interruption.

The five mercenaries met up and began high fiving each other, until Neramo took out the orange stone and tossed it in the center of the circle they had formed. The orb glowed green once again sending out Gentleman's voice. " _Yes, children?"_ Shirokami led the discussion, "We have taken care of the anomaly sir." If Gentleman had an eyebrow it would be sky high. " _Strange. The anomaly bar is only half cleared. Perhaps there are two anomalies? Either way I can't pull you out till that bar's empty."_ The Multiwalkers nodded their heads in acceptance. Neramo shut down the stone and put it back in his pocket. He then looked up with sparkles in his eyes. "Hey guys weren't we supposed to go back to the capital after this mission for a three day vacation?" The other Multiwalkers nodded. "Well guys this bar owner owes me some favors so… LET'S GET SM-A-A-A-SHED!" The other Multiwalkers nodded vigorously. The 5 companions headed back to the capital for a night of drinking.

 **Chapter two END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's your best pal Nerry with another chapter for y'all! We have another submission, this one being from my girlfriend. Please review! ENJOY YO STORY! *cough cough* I do not own rights to Akame Ga kill or OC submissions. Dimension Jumpers incorporated belongs to me. The community for Dimension Jumpers is up, so write stories about your OC Multiwalkers and label the story DJI_ and include a link to the original Dimension Jumper story and your story will get added to the community! With your permission of course.**

Neramo and Shirokami are seen walking through the market, looking for a very particular store. A book store to be specific. The two were acting like a couple to maintain their cover, however unnecessary it is. While Neramo was focused on maintaining cover and the mission, Shirokami was trying to remember what happened the night of their heavy drinking. All she remembered was being sore in… places.

Once the two reached the store they saw Lubbock at the counter who looked up and began saying, "Welcome t-". He saw Neramo and got startled but quickly recovered remembering he can't see, and that woman he's with has never seen Tatsumi before. "Please feel free to look around." As the 'couple' began to talk and Shirokami pretended to browse, Lubbock went in the back to warn Tatsumi not to make any noise.

He opened the door to the back. He saw Tatsumi with his head down. The poor guy still hasn't gotten over his three comrades deaths. This probably won't help, but he has to keep quiet. He whisper yelled at Tatsumi. "Dude don't make a sound! The blind kid from before is here with his girlfriend! I'll listen in to see if I can get some info, but you stay here." Tatsumi looked enraged at the mention of Neramo but complied nonetheless believing he would kill him later. Oh how wrong he was.

Neramo's pocket began vibrating again as he he looked down at it. "Sorry, got to take this." He pecked her on the cheek to keep up the facade but left through the back door. Lubbock had an idea and went back to Tatsumi. "Dude the kid just went out back. Go out there and see if you can listen in." Tatsumi nodded and left for the other back door peeking out and opening it a crack.

Neramo was fully aware of Tatsumi's presence, he just knew that Tatsumi and anyone he told would die anyways. He tossed the orange stone out, repeating the glowing green process until Gentleman's voice rang from the stone. "Neramo. How goes the mission?" Neramo kneeled. "It goes well Gentleman. Why have you decided to contact me?" Tatsumi was wondering who he was talking to, but continued to listen in. "The reason I have contacted you is because I have one more soldier for your little team. This one is one of your old partners, Yūwaku Jūjun'na."

Dimension database entry activated.

Name: Yūwaku Jūjun'na

Element: Lust ( a type of emotion)

Home universe: Shadowverse

How she became a multiwalker: She became a Multiwalker after she was summoned by Urias to fight, and was killed by a glint dragon summoned by Rowen. In her dying moments the Multiwalker of Emotion, Yusana Chow, offered her a new life. For her first century of Multiwalker-ism, she was partnered with Neramo to learn the ropes.

Division: Time

Personality: extremely seductive and constantly secreting aphrodisiacs, she catches her opponents off guard and slashes at them with her whip. She has an infatuation with Neramo and will attempt to have intercourse with him any chance she gets. She has a very playful personality and pretends to be innocent to how intercourse works as to be cuter.

Fight style: she uses an extremely powerful aphrodisiac for crowd control making her enemies become so horny they forget why they are here and turn to the nearest person of the opposite gender and begin have intercourse directly on the battlefield. It takes extreme will and mental power to continue to ignore the effects of the aphrodisiac.

Appearance: silver hair, blue eyes with heart shaped pupils, triple D sized breasts, semi-large butt, of American descent, she has two arm length bat wings with a thin prehensile 5 foot black devil tail with a heart at the end that she keeps tied around her waist in public as she is a succubus, and usually wears nothing but her extremely tight leather underwear and leather boots and gloves as to maximize the aphrodisiac's effect. Database entry ended.

Neramo got an extremely perverted smile realizing what he is about to have happen on a nightly basis. "Alright! I take it you're gonna do the same thing you did with Shirokami?" The orb pulsed a bit. "What do you mean gonna? I already did!" Neramo chuckled expecting nothing else from Gentleman. "Oh and before I leave, I just needed to tell you, the anomaly this time is a gamer." Neramo growled at the word gamer but nonetheless psyched himself up for the fight. Gentleman muttered something about some irresponsible lady whose name started with a G, but cut off the stones connection with him with a blinding flash. In the stones previous location stood a woman in leather underwear with very smooth skin, however her skin is only shiny because of the aphrodisiac coating it.

"Yūwaku could you suppress your aphrodisiac? It's getting to me." Sure enough Neramo had a bulge, noticeably a lot larger than most men's, in his pants. Tatsumi over in the doorway was also being affected by the stimulant, only by a much larger margin as he has not built up as nearly as much of an immunity as Neramo had.

"Aww but I wanna have a little fun!" She said while turning it up a notch beginning to minorly affect those inside the store, with Shirokami not noticing the slight wet feeling. The bulge he had grew 2 inches as he looked at her slightly straining to resist the effect she was focusing on him. "We'll do it Tonight, how about that?" She turned off her aphrodisiac and glomped Neramo's arm. "You got yourself a deal. Hehe~" They walked back in, with Neramo noticeably leaving the stone behind on purpose as he has extras. As Shirokami saw Yūwaku and Neramo walking in she ran to claim his other arm for her chest to keep the act up. While Neramo is the happiest any man could be, Lubbock is having rather jealous feelings.

Shirokami put a cookbook on the checkout counter and purchased it. The three companions left to find their other allies.

Tatsumi re entered the main room after recovering from the aphrodisiac. "Find anything out? All I got from kitchen knife chick was a bunch of her muttering about finding the perfect one." Tatsumi took a deep breath. "This is something everyone needs to hear about immediately." Lubbock nodded in understanding as they closed up the shop and left for the base.

"D-did they take the bait?" Shirokami nervously whispered. Neramo gave her a rather proud smile. "Hook, line, and sinker. They Didn't suspect a thing. Tatsumi thought he was being sneaky! Ha!" As they were arriving at the palace gates the guards parted for them, except one who trailed behind and spoke to Neramo. "Sir, Dr. Stylish would like to see you and your team in his lab." Neramo internally groaned at having to see the man, but on the outside thanked the soldier.

Getting back the hall of which the now 6 mercenaries lived he went into his room and tried to close it behind him except that Yūwaku forced her way through the door and placed her luggage down. "What are you doing Yūwaku." Yūwaku looked at him in mock innocence. "I'm just bunking with my FWB!" Neramo took a face of confusion. "FWB?" She got closer and made out with him for around five seconds before turning away and saying, "Yeah! FWB, Friend With Benefits!" Neramo took a deep blush to his face but quickly shook it off remembering this is far from the weirdest thing she's done.

"Alright fine. I just hope you grew out of your squealer faze." This time Yūwaku was the one blushing, until she bent over and shook her ass with her tail waving side to side slightly as she grabbed her luggage and laid it out on her side of the room. After she was done she turned to Neramo and tapped his nose. "Come on, wasn't Stylish waiting for us?" Neramo hung his shoulders and followed her to that man's lab.

"Ah welcome! Please do take a seat." The two sat down, with Yūwaku giving out a little yelp at how cold the chair was. Stylish then took a seat himself. "Now Mr. Blackwood, I have an idea of where the night raid base may be, but would like you and your team to help me with back up." Neramo sighed and extended his hand. "You've got a deal." Stylish shook his hand and thanked him before leaving to continue his preparations.

Neramo and Yūwaku walked towards the Dimension Hoppers dorms until Yūwaku branched off into Jael's room to get him up while Neramo continued onward to collect the rest. He banged their doors yelling, "Get out of your rooms we got a new mission!" Jon left his room's door and stood in the middle of the hallway. Specter following soon after.

"So you're saying that the anomaly we're killing this time is a gamer?" Specter asks for clarification. "Did I not just say that? Listen, if the guy we're gonna be killing is at the night raid base that stylish is bringing us too, we can kill him, Night raid, and be done with this universe after coming back and killing Minister Honest!" Jon nodded. "As long as I have Akame's severed head as a trophy, we can leave." They all nodded at this. "Then it's settled. We kill everyone in night raid and then return to kill the minister." Shirokami summarized. Neramo deadpan stared at them. "What is with people and pointless summaries today?"

Najenda had just heard some very interesting information. Apparently these mercenaries worked for someone named Gentleman, and had plans to kill her newest night raid recruit. "Josh, you heard Tatsumi, their coming for you next. I expect you to be on your guard at all times." A blonde man with blue eyes and a decent muscular build smiled sheepishly. "Aren't I always on guard boss?" He was having rather smug thoughts. 'Heh what can a few mercenaries do against a gamer?' Little did he know, his days were numbered. Najenda turned to Tatsumi. "Do you have the stone he used?" Tatsumi reached in his pocket and pulled out the orange stone. He handed it to Najenda and she looked hardly at it. "Susanoo, do you sense anything from this?" Susanoo came forward and picked up the stone. As soon as he touched he felt an unimaginable power from it. Enough to destroy the entire multiverse with little effort. Little do they know this is just a smidgen of Gentleman's true power. He promptly threw the stone on the ground, while sweating extremely hard. He looked at Najenda and spoke softly. "Whoever their true boss is, if he has sided with the empire, we have no hope." They all become very saddened by this, as if Susanoo loses his cool, it is a very important matter.

Soon after nightfall Stylish gathered his troops along with the mercenaries, and led them to the night raid base. After a few hours of walking they were overlooking it as Stylish stayed behind with his 3 surveillance minions, along with Neramo, Shirokami, And Yūwaku. The rest walked down and stayed in ambush positions.

Leone walked out hungover and looked in the pond and stayed there until the assassin lashed out at her throat slitting it. Knowing she was not dead yet Jael snuck over to her position and took out his customized pistol and shot her three times in the head. That's when the true raid began. Stylish's troops began their assault on the base, ambushing the people inside.

Inside, Lubbock just killed the first minion as the rest busted in with Specter leading the charge. Meanwhile on the other side of the base, Jael was killing all the non Night raid members who happened to be in the base using a kind of gun fu with his pistol. With the robot sword dude, Jon was supporting him against Akame. While the gamer anomaly, Josh, was running to Stylish's position using his prior knowledge of the universe. 'Alright that doctor guy should be up this hill! Huh?! Who are those three? They aren't supposed to be here!' The said three were Neramo, Shirokami, and Yūwaku. Neramo looked at the man, and then to Shirokami. "Hey, destroy that guy's concept of inventory." She turned and nodded as she swung her knife in his general direction. "Ready to die Blondy?" Josh chuckled and tried to access his weapon from his inventory, but realized he couldn't. 'Shit, gotta resort to my magic.' He summoned forth a spectral sword and dashed to meet Neramo as Neramo also ran towards him.

While they clashed up on the hill the night raid members had been surrounded by Stylish's troops and the mercenaries. They could not move do to the poison deployed by Stylish. Sure enough Najenda and Susanoo showed up on the Majestic flap flap (flying manta ray), and Susanoo jumped down to assist night raid. Only before he got there Jael ran to meet him. Directly before the two started to clash, Jael heard Neramo's voice ring out in his earpiece. "Death is inevitable." He felt himself be overwhelmed by the force of all those days under the Stalkers come back to him in full force. He cast aside his gun and ripped off his balaclava along with his beret, revealing his pale (Salem pale) skin, grimm-like eyes, pointed eyebrows, and slicked back hair. He ran forward and concentrated his negative energy into his arms and hands so they would strike harder and go extremely fast. He clashed with Susanoo, ducking under Susanoo's opening attack and lashing out with an uppercut, and then a follow up haymaker. Susanoo backflipped and landed on his feet as he lashed out, until Jael blocked it, and countered it with a kick to the side of the head. He dashed at Susanoo, thrusting his hand and his forehead. Najenda was about to activate Susanoo's trump card, but it was too late. Jael's hand was puncturing clear through Susanoo's head, holding a small black orb on the other side of it. He crushed the orb to dust, with Susanoo soon sharing this fate.

However instead of stopping he turned and ran at the soldiers who had come to aid him. However before he had hit the first soldier Neramo's voice was once again in his ear. "Fear is a choice." All movement stopped as he dropped his fist and walked to his discarded weapon and headwear. He put them back on his head and holstered his pistol and simply asked,

"Casualties?" One of the soldiers walked forward and reported only Susanoo died. "Good." Jael then turned and saw that the night raid members somehow got free and ran to join the fight. Specter saw Jael incoming and looked up to see Najenda on her manta ray. He smiled to himself and used the shadows to manifest a ginormous hand and launch him towards her.

Meanwhile back on the hill, the gamer was not doing so well. He had an extremely high speed stat and was attacking as if he was a blur, but Neramo was constantly stopping time and moving away from the attack. Eventually Neramo decided he was done with messing around and summoned a red and black broadsword, except this time it was glowing. He slashed the sword forward extremely fast causing it to leave red lines in the air that stayed still for a second until they launched forward at incredible speeds. Most missed but a few were direct hits. As Josh kneeled from the pain he looked up and saw Neramo slowly walking toward him. "You Gamers and your bullshit. You always act like you're doing the right thing but you only make our jobs a fuckton harder. The less of you goody two shoes around the better my life will be."

Josh got enraged by what he was saying. "Are you trying to say I should just let these people suffer?! How can you stand by and just let this happen?!" Neramo suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Josh. "I'll tell you how. I. Don't. Give. A. Shit." Josh turned around and the last thing he saw was his reflection in the red and black blade.

Back with Specter, he and Najenda were currently dueling on top of the Manta ray. Najenda lashed out shooting her robot arm at him, but he dodged at swung his mandalorian saber down on the chain severing her robotic arm. She took out a sword and charged toward him, as he activated his red Lightsaber. She swung it downward, but Specter simply raised his lightsaber causing the blade to get severed, and fly into the manta rays skull. It began descending rapidly as Specter summoned forth a shadow Phoenix and rode it to safety. The only thing Najenda had time to recognize was the ground beneath her getting closer.

While Jael dealt with Lubbock, and Neramo and the two girls fought Tatsumi, Akame was watching everything she worked for falling apart. She saw the man she believed to be the perpetrator. Jonathan was standing across from her brandishing his hammer. She got up with her hair overshadowing her eyes, as she put her sword in her hand. She cut her hand with the sword, and caused black symbols to spread across her body. Jon however knew what she was trying to do and was not having that. He dashed forward with another small stone in his hand as he threw it forward and once again activated the compression and turned it into a black hole directly near Akame. Her sword was drawn into the black hole and she soon followed despite her clawing at the ground desperately. He shut off the black hole after she was thrown in.

After that 'riveting' fight, it appeared that all mercenaries had finished off their foes. They all met back up with Stylish revealing none of Stylish's soldiers had survived, excluding the surveillance minions, the big eared one of which, Jon had resumed his flirting with. The six heroes went to the palace to finish their business in the universe.

"Alright guys I talked to Gentleman, and the plan is, we get to the throne room, we kill the minister, jump out the balcony, and there'll be a portal waiting for us." Neramo and the others were hanging out in Neramo and Yūwaku's room. They had already packed and sent their luggage through a portal back to the HQ.

They all walked through the halls until they reached the throne room door, where Neramo caressed Yūwaku on the tip of her tail, causing her to moan heavily, as her tail is extremely sensitive, but she turned to Neramo nonetheless. He gestured out the window and then upward, telling her to go out the window, then climb the ceiling and use her whip to hang the prime minister. She nodded and flew out the window.

They knocked a few times on the door, and were allowed entry after the guards saw who they were. "Ah hello! If it isn't the heroes of the day." Minister greets them in false joy. "Sir, due to the threat we were hired to kill being deceased, we believe it be time for us to be paid." Jon spoke to the minister. The minister chuckled. "Well isn't serving your country reward enough?" Neramo noticed directly above the minister, that Yūwaku was tying a noose into her whip. He leaned over to Shirokami, and whispered to her. "Destroy the minister's concept of making sound." She flicked her knife slightly.

Yūwaku began lowering her whip above the minister. She gave it a quick jolt wrapping it under the minister's neck, and raised it off the ground with no small amount of effort. He tried to call for help but none came as he was positioned behind the emperor, and the guards were under the influence of Yūwaku's stimulant, and were in a dark corner. All that could be heard from the female and male guard was a faint slapping sound and the occasional moan.

After the minister stopped twitching in the DIY noose, she released him on the ground and dropped to the floor next to the rest. She along with the others ran to the balcony outside the throne room and jumped off it. A few feet above the ground was the infinite yellow tube. They all fell in the tube around the same time, landing on very awkward positions on the other side.

The positions they were in were rather hilarious. Neramo landed with his face directly on Shirokami's chest, as he had the decency to blush ridiculously hard but was pinned down by the rest of them. Jon had been screaming when they were falling and had accidentally trapped the tip of Yūwaku's tail in his mouth and was subconsciously licking it. She, however was thrashing about in sheer ecstasy. Specter had landed with his right hand accidentally squeezing Yūwaku's right breast. Jael was the only one to stick the landing. Shirokami was blue in the face from all of the others on her.

They all managed to untangle with a few mishaps, but nonetheless were walking to Gentleman's office to report their findings. As they walked to the green orbs office they saw him simply floating there with more information scrolling in front of it than any mortal could comprehend. "Ah welcome back children. I already have been told the universe has been set straight. Go have some fun. You've earned it. I'll call for you next time I need you." The Multiwalkers bowed and left to do what they usually do in their free time.

Meanwhile in the deepest recesses of the dimension the Multiwalkers made their home in, a purple orb is bound by spectral chains colored red, green, and blue. The camera zooms out showing that the chains spell something out.

"THE BRUTE."

Chapter one end.


	4. Announcement

**Okay, So I'm going to keep this short and to the point. YOU'RE OLD PAL NERRY HAS OFFICIALLY RETURNED! AND STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT STUFF, WE HAVE A DISCORD CHANNEL!**

 **This time, there will be no redonkulous breaks in between chapters, and I shall attempt to have a routine update schedule as well. After the next chapter is up, this shall be deleted, so don't review this message!**

 **The new and official DJI discord channel for RP's and stuff that you guys want to do is right here! Just click add a discord channel and enter these numbers in and you're in! Submit an OC for a the ability to enter RP's and stuff.**

 **Discord Channel: jX84gDa**

 **Everyone that has turned in an OC will have Their OC added to the story as best that I can! Well, I got to get to work on that next chapter now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, It's YOUR OLD PAL NEEEERRRYYYYY! Back with another chapter for ya'll! I'm so sorry that this took so long, but this is more of an exposition chapter. But hey, you guys should check out the other stories I plan on regularly updating, The Ultimate Monster, and Chess is a Game For Three. ENJOY YO STORY!**

 **Obligatory disclaimer: I own nothing but the Dimension Jumpers, and submissions are the exception to that. Silver belongs to Raikou927, Jack-O Kujo belongs to DeathTheManiac, And Zero belongs to Santa socks. LES GOOOOOO!**

As Neramo and the small band of MultiWalkers sat around a small table in a lounge like area, there can be seen multiple empty pizza boxes in the center of said table. Neramo let loose a loud burp as he lazily laid on the couch he was seated. Shirokami and the others were also slouched on their seats from simply sitting around after their last mission. Entara walked in with a clipboard and looked at those in the room.

"The Gentleman would like to see you. He has a new mission for you." She said calmly as she left the room seemingly to brief another team of MultiWalkers. Johnathan got up and picked up Neramo dragging said boy to his feet. He glanced around as the other MultiWalkers got up as well. They started walking towards the Gentleman's office.

Passing the secretarial office, they passed Susan, who joyfully opened the door for the small group.

"Have a nice day~!" She spoke as they walked through the doors and returned to what she was doing. Neramo and the others shook off their states of lethargy and looked to the floating orb in front of them.

" **Ah, took you long enough. Now, I know you were just celebrating your previous success, but there is a new mission for you. Once again it is MUCH TOO FAR below people of your caliber, especially Johnathan and Neramo, but that's because this is purely to get you guys to know each other."** Gentleman said as the mission pulled itself up on the large monitor. He looked down on the MultiWalkers and mentally had the screen move to the start of the briefing.

" **It's a RWBY AU. Here, everyone dies at the Fall of Beacon. There are no gamers this time, I'm glad** _ **She's**_ **finally started acting responsible, but you will need to find the other anomalies."** Gentleman says as he looks down at those present. Neramo however, starts looking behind those present. He looks back at Gentleman with a look of slight Intrigue.

"Er, are you sure there's enough of us?" Neramo said extremely sarcastically as Gentleman took a good look.

" **I'll send some others with you then."** Gentleman then 'turned' to the small intercom on his desk. Neramo slapped his forehead at Gentleman taking his sarcasm seriously, but he should have expected this.

" **Team vigilant please report to my office."** Gentleman said into the mic. After a few minutes, more Multiwalkers walked through the door. Front and center there was a pale robotic being known as Zero.

 **Dimension Jumper Archives activated.**

 **Name: Zero**

 **Home world: The matrix**

 **Origin: Originally part of the matrix coding, but evolved into a virus just as the matrix was about to crash and downloaded itself into another server waiting to be revived only to become a Multiwalker. Becoming a Multiwalker it first built itself a physical body, one made of mandalorian iron. It's a machine, thus genderless.**

 **Element/ability: Numerical reality. It could view reality as numbers in a coding, and control those coding. At most it could mess with the chemistry of somebodies inside (like causing diarrhea or producing poison in someone's body) or control a person's subconsciousness. The weaker the targets will and simpler the genetic make up the easier it is to control. It also allows it to view the connection between all things like a computer code. Making it seem like it's able to see into the near future.  
Having a machine body allows it to download data from other machinery, directly connecting machinery from its mind, and recording every second of whatever it's aware of. It also possess a variety of gadgets and tools to help in its plans, most of them including clothe wear has been enchanted by magic when it takes long term missions in magical worlds (mostly stealth and durability enchants).  
It also added magical implants that allow it to use some basic magical attacks.  
It doesn't have a soul, so it's also immune to anything affecting the soul, thus also limiting itself for its inability to have any soul based ability, although it plans to get a philosopher's stone from the fullmetal universe**

 **Division: Space**

 **Personality: Although its consciousness has only existed for maybe less than twenty years, in virtual reality time, where it could lengthen time it has existed for more than thousands of years, and due to the fact that it doesn't have a flesh body it can't create hormones. Without hormones it can't feel any real emotions. At most it could replicate the feeling of emotions, thus making it a calm minded, silent, sociopath.  
Knowing the fall of the matrix programming was because of an unknown variable it has a thirst for knowledge as it wants to know all unknown variables, thus planning ahead and gaining control of the situation, thus also making it a control freak and know it all.**

 **Fight style/abilities: Having a inorganic body limits its evolution as its physical body Can't grow. It has mastered hundreds of physical fighting styles, only to be limited by its own physical strength.  
It prefers non-direct combat (whether it be drugging, snipping, bombing, psychological warfare, or simply hacking into bank accounts and making the target broke).  
In basis it's extremely skilled, knowledgeable, and it uses these factors to its prime.**

 **Weakness: Its main reason for existence is to gather more knowledge and it may lead to becoming too curious. It can't physically fight stronger people. It specializes in manipulating from the shadows, but a straight up fight, as long as the fighter is stronger, faster by a lot then it's doomed.**

 **Appearance: It has average height. Wears a bleak black trench coat, bleak black fedora, bleak black pants, bleak black sunglasses (it can't use artificial human eye), and dead white artificial human skin.**

 **Dimension Jumper Archive end**

Next, there was a tall woman with a cap on her head and a calm face.

 **Dimension Jumper Archive activated**

 **Name: Jack-O Kujo**

 **Element: Souls**

 **Stands are defined as personifications of "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form. A Stand can also represent the manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and represents, to an extent, the individual's psyche. Therefore Stands are sometimes called "Powerful vision of the person"**

 **Stands often hover instead of walk and The Stand is the same person as the user in a sense but has its own instincts and can sometimes act independently from the user. But most of the time, if not always the Stand acts as the person wants it to act and acts independently when the user is in danger as they are preserving themselves from danger.**

 **Star Platinum is the Stand of Jack-O. Takes the appearance of a tall well-built man who has purple skin, shoulder length mane-like black hair and wears tattered black pants. Its upper face has a white mask with eyeholes and looks as if fused to the skin. It has a really overly angular face. Its pectorals are covered by Platinum colored armor with a Purple Star symbol on them.  
It is to note that the only difference between this and the Original Star Platinum, is the appearance, statistics and some powers.**

 **Technically the Stand is always manifested but in its passive state it's invisible, intangible and hovers close to the user and is not visible to anyone. It is to note that Jack-O doesn't need to give it verbal orders as Star Platinum is controlled by her thoughts. Controlling Stands is as easy as breathing for those that have one.**

 **The Stand can materialize without any command from the user but most of the time the user shouts the name of their Stand like Jack-O does. Also due to Star Platinum being a part of Jack-O it knows every skill that she does.**

 **The Stand's power is directly proportional to the fighting spirit/willpower of the user, the more the user has that then the more powerful the Stand is. The user can link their senses with the Stand to feel, hear and see what the Stand does. The damage gained by the Stand is reflected on the user, if the Stand gains a wound on the chest then the user gains the same wound.**

 **It has four different forms it can take and one innate ability. He always reverts to base form after using any of the other forms.  
Star Platinum  
Star Platinum: The World: An ability not a form. The ability allows one to stop time for 10 seconds. Jack-O is immune to Time Stop in a sense that she can think and see within stopped time and can move for 10 seconds of which she can determine when she will move. It drains her stamina extensively so spamming it non-stop is a no-go but she can still use it numerous times during combat.**

 **Star Platinum Requiem: [Star Platinum needs to stab himself with the Requiem arrow] Gains a massive boost in statistics. Unaffected by all forms of Time Manipulation and stopping time no longer strains her. Everything Star Platinum touches will be frozen forever in time unless Jack-O removes it, only those who can use Reality Warping can negate this.**

 **Star Platinum Over Heaven: As powerful as Requiem but instead of stopping things in time, Over Heaven has the ability to rewrite reality of anything its fists touch. Both become immune to reality altering.**

 **Star Platinum Over Heaven Requiem: [Star Platinum Over Heaven needs to stab himself with Requiem arrow] Strongest version of Star Platinum, in addition to boost in statistics it comes with the ability to Alter Reality freely. No longer does he need to touch something with its fists.**

 **Can not use Over Heaven or its Requiem version, the method of activating it is unknown to her but she has tapped into that power once. Therefore she knows she can achieve them. Over Heaven is achieved by breaking the limitations of her soul.**

 **Star Platinum can use 100% of its power in only 7ft radius and can not outside of that radius. This is true even with Over Heaven.  
While Star Platinum can grow ridiculously powerful and fast it can only utilize these powers in that 7ft radius. And even if Star Platinum can move extremely fast, Jack-O is not that fast so its movement is limited if the target is outside its range and has to wait until Jack-O can move closer.**

 **Jack-O needs to be able to breathe to utilize her Stand.  
Jack-O almost never fights herself anymore and uses Star Platinum to fight instead.**

 **Home Universe: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **How she became a Multiwalker: Jack-O was a normal college senior, well as normal as someone with a Stand is. Due to unknown circumstances the student council president Vivien was recruiting Stand users to spread her influence in her plan to create a world with only Stand users. Jack-O was against this when she was being recruited and began her crusade against Vivien. In attempt to have Jack-O out of the picture she released false information about her and ruined her image.**

 **This had the effect of turning the student body to Vivien's side. This started what is now known as "Stand wars" and only lasted for one month. Jack-O acquired a Requiem arrow in one of her fights. Which should be impossible as Stand- or Requiem arrows didn't exist in the alternate universe, the only explanation was that they were send there or they transcended space and time.**

 **When Jack-O reached Vivien and was about to fight her... well it didn't end well. For one she couldn't call Star Platinum, two she took the punch equivalent of a country explosion to face and three she took quite a lot of them. When she tried to reach Vivien she realized she couldn't move, no in fact she could move but she wasn't gaining on her.**

 **Vivien told her Stand's ability to be "Eternity" and "Instant" she decreed that she would take dozens of punches to face in an instant. And now she decreed that it would take and eternity for her to reach her. She then said that she would continue to "punch" her until she died. It must have been only a few minutes but to her it felt hours. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and with a shout of rage she managed to summon Star Platinum.**

 **But for that instant she had managed to tap into it's Over Heaven form. It countered everything threw at Jack-O and nullified the effects of her Stand on her. But since she was too weak to walk forward she grabbed the Requiem arrow. In her mind she wasn't even trying to use it, or move at all. But regardless her hand moved as if moved by an unseen force. Star Platinum took it and stabbed himself with it.**

 **With this new power he erased Vivien from every dimension and timeline and with that she blacked out. She immediately woke up and heard a voice introducing itself as "Gentleman" and told her that erasing someone from existence like she had done was a serious matter. He... it could erase her to rectify this or she could join the Multiwalkers. She chose the latter. Since joining she has vastly improved Star Platinum and his statistics are off the roof.**

 **Division: Space**

 **Personality: Jack-O usually has a very neutral expression and she tends to be quiet, though she may come off as sardonic and rude to others but given time and when people become her friends she becomes more relaxed and casual with them and she is very loyal to those she likes or has befriended.**

 **She is a fierce woman with a gentle heart and she does pummel her enemies to a bloody pulp but puts her own life on the line to protect and save other people, even if her body is broken she stands proud without showing pain since she is a very prideful person.**

 **She is quite easy to annoy or anger but she rarely lashes out with violence and instead lashes back with a sharp remark, Jack-O can keep her composure and cool facade even in dire situations if needed but this does not mean that she is not afraid or nervous and despite her delinquent-like appearance she is quite perceptive and intelligent.**

 **Fight Style: Very very rarely does Jack-O fight by herself anymore. Instead she uses Star Platinum to pummel her enemies down. Star Platinum mainly uses punches as its arms are stronger than its legs. Its signature move is its ORA! ORA! ORA! rush and Star Finger, the former is used extremely frequently. One can find videos of both on the human created Youtube and watching them is recommended.**

 **This does not mean that Jack-O just stands there no, her mind is always trying to analyze her opponent and surroundings to form a plan if punching doesn't work.**

 **Appearance: Jack-O is a rather tall woman Standing at 5,9ft with an hourglass body figure but with defined muscle tone, giving her a strong look. Her hair is shoulder length layered and messy, It is charcoal colored with numerous streaks of white on right side. Her eyes are Aqua colored. Has a fist sized ragged scar on her abdomen. It is to note that she wears bandages on her entire left arm since she can't use it. Mostly for looks and keeps it in her left pant pocket.**

 **She wears an open Black knee length leather coat. Under that she wears a Dark Blue short-sleeved T-shirt. Wears black dress pants with a purple belt and black dress shoes. On her head she wears a visored cap.**

 **Dimension Jumper Archive end**

And finally there was a man with a burn mark on his left cheek.

 **Dimension Jumper Archive activated.**

 **Name: Silver Evergreen**

 **Element: Ice**

 **Home universe: Fairy Tail**

 **Species: Human**

 **How you became a Multiwalker: Silver is a 2nd Generation Ice Dragon Slayer Mage, meaning he had a Dragon Lacrima implanted in him, and was always traveling and looking for a fight. Silver was exploring Magnolia when he had heard of the Fire Dragon Slayer mage, Natsu Dragneel, and the Ice Devil Slayer mage, Gray Fullbuster. Silver had felt a desire to fight them and set out to locate them. As it turned out the two he was looking for were currently doing a job for the Fairy Tail Guild so Silver set out after them. Once he did find them he immediately challenged them to a fight, a fight that he ended up losing badly. Silver was wounded badly. It was around that time that Jonathan Fulcrum came along, he saw Silver and was challenged to a fight by him. Despite the injuries he had, Silver had put up a fight, it was because of this tenacity and drive that Jonathan recruited Silver, who accepted due to the chance to fight other strong people across the multiverse.**

 **Who's division you are under: Space.**

 **Personality: Silver is usually ready for a fight and will not hesitate to join one if he sees one happening. While he certainly isn't the strongest he is one of the more tenacious members, not stopping until he's knocked out. He also comes off as cold (both figuratively and literally) when he first meets someone. Though as time passes he becomes more open and trusting. This doesn't keep him from being snarky from time to time though, as he'll sometimes throw a few insults at people, though he does it as his own good humor, no matter how it may seem. Silver also has a serious case of motion sickness, he gets put on anything that moves and he'll be throwing up in a matter of seconds. He also prefers cold foods and will sometimes just eat ice, this replenishing Silver.**

 **Fight style: Silver prefers fighting hand-to-hand as he's an expert in that form of combat. He'll often incorporate his Ice magic into his attacks, such as coating an entire fist in ice or breathing a beam of ice out of his mouth. While he often fights with his fists and feet he has been known to have some skill with a blade**

 **Appearance: 5" 10 and a medium build, Sliver has snow white, spiky, hair and cobalt blue eyes. He has a pale skin color. Silver wears a light blue sleeveless shirt with a white jacket above it along with blue jeans and white sneakers. Around his neck is a silver chain and he has a burn mark on his left cheek that he gained from his fight with Natsu.**

Gentleman glanced at those who were present and then began thinking. " **Now, what shall your aliases be…. Ah! There, your disguises shall be cops sent from mystral to oversee the tournament! And…. well Neramo, the little kid look won't work for that. I'm going to age you to your prime."** Neramo looked surprised until he rapidly started growing, His chest becoming far more defined and his arms and legs becoming far more muscular. He glanced at himself in approval as he spoke with a baritone voice.

"Damn son, I sure as hell didn't skip leg day. This right here? Fuckin awesome." Neramo said as he started flexing and looking at his arm. Yuwaku practically melted at the sight of his new body, but stood upright as Gentleman turned to her.

" **And Yuwaku, That wardrobe of yours is going to attract WAY too much attention. Just think of something you want to wear and I'll supply it for you."** Gentleman said evenly. Yuwaku looked slightly sad, until she decided on something.

In her arms, appeared several pairs of various Kimono's, Leather jackets and pants, and finally a cop two piece uniform. She smiled while everyone else really didn't care considering this was usual with her. She slid into the jacket and pants and looked at those around her. Gentleman looked over those present.

" **Ugh, I nearly forgot that at this school, you'll have to fit in, which entails homework. You already have advanced math and whatnot, so it should all be VERY simple. Just warning you. Now get out there. And remember, this mission has absolutely no chance of failure due to you not only having one, but TWO of the first four. This is purely to get more Multiwalkers to deepen their bonds."** A certain Multiwalker duo, *Cough Cough* Neramo and Johnathan *Cough Cough* muttered at the homework bit, but began walking out the office with the rest of the team. They passed Susan the secretary, who gave a wink and an air kiss to the males present, and gave a wave to the females as they all walked out the door.

They all stopped walking in front of the designated portal and allowed Neramo to enter the proper coordinates into the console. The infinite yellow vortex flared to life as Neramo turned to the other members of his team.

"Alright, jump on in everyone, this'll be over at the fall." The Multiwalkers all jumped headfirst into the portal with Neramo following after they all jumped through.

Chapter four, end.


End file.
